Obligatory
by eclectic
Summary: The obligatory romance. So sappy it makes my teeth hurt.
1. Chapter 1a

Obligatory  
  
[This is my obligatory cheesy romance story. But since I can't actually write cheesy romance without explosive vomiting, this will be a parody of cheesy romance stories. Actually, you'll probably not be able to tell it's a parody, but that's what I have to tell myself to keep writing. Also, forgive me if I make Lizzie and Miranda sound stupid, because they aren't exactly the sharpest peanuts in the turd, now are they? I originally said that I would write myself into this, but because of several things about myself that would make a romance with Gordo hard (yes, I DID just give away the entire plot, wanna make something of it?), I just made a character a lot like myself. This story will be in a mixture of prose and play form, unlike Gimpy-eye, which was entirely play. I find it's hard to do a romance justice in play form, but I really hate writing dialogue in prose. And yes, this probably will have the stupid different points of view things, I'll have each chapter twice in two different points of view so this story will appear long. It'll actually probably never end, because I'm just gonna write this when I'm hormonal enough. This is a sequel to Gimpy-eye in the way that Gordo still likes Radiohead and they say coolie and almost get beat up by asian people a lot. And they're freshmen in high school, because it's been awhile since I've been in junior high. In the meantime, I'm probably gonna start another story with Snow Dawg, author of The Cat and Gordo the Hobbit (two excellent stories). It'll be uber depressing. Now, here's my first chapter of my ridiculously cheesy romance story, Obligatory.]  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
{Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda are walking down the hall when they see a new student at the reception desk. She's medium height with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a pair of capris with ladybugs on them, a Spongebob shirt, pink and orange striped socks, old-school sneakers, a denim purse covered with patches and buttons, and emo glasses. She's a bit chubby, but not ugly.}  
  
Lizzie: Looks like we have a new student. She looks pretty nice.  
  
Miranda: Nice purse. I saw it at Hot Topic.  
  
Gordo: She's reading Othello, so she has to be smart. She's kinda cute too...  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Well, she is!  
  
Miranda: You're not supposed to like girls!  
  
Gordo: Why not? I'm male!  
  
Lizzie: No you're not, you're Gordo!  
  
(Gordo sighs)  
  
*Am I just viewed as an asexual being by everyone? Noone has ever liked me... in that way. Ever. Am I doomed to be single forever? Not that I have anyone in mind--I did like Lizzie for about two seconds, but she's so vapid and shallow. I need someone interesting, someone smart. This new girl--she has promise, but she's probably just like Lizzie or Kate. I bet she's only reading Othello for the beastial sex references. Still, it's not worth a shot. If I wasn't so shy, I would talk to her. Ah well, this'll give me time to learn what she's really like*  
  
Lizzie: Gordo? Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hmmm? What?  
  
Miranda: You were staring off into space.  
  
Gordo: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Lizzie: Come on, we have 3rd period.  
  
Gordo: PE. Poop. See ya next period.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: Bye.  
  
Exeunt  
  
[Pretty crappy, huh? R/R] 


	2. Chapter 1b

Chapter 1.b  
  
[I've decided to try this chapter as 3rd person omniscient POV with scripted dialogue. But this chapter will have little or no dialogue, so it doesn't really matter. Remember, this is the same scene as Ch. 1.a, just from a different POV. This probably won't be as sappy, since it's just a series of thoughts. All the really crappy stuff is still to come. Enjoy it, as much as you can. R/R.]  
  
Sara's POV [Sara is the new student, BTW]  
  
(Sara is standing my the reception desk getting her schedule when Lizzie and the Gang walk past. She overhears some of their conversation)  
  
Lizzie: Looks like we have a new student. She looks pretty nice.  
  
Miranda: Nice purse. I saw it at Hot Topic.  
  
Gordo: She's reading Othello, so she has to be smart. She's...  
  
*I'm what? Darn teenage boys and their mumbling, darn them! Hey, that guy's pretty cute... not a hottie-boom-bottie by any means, but cute none the less. He looks like he could be interesting. Probably not if he's hanging around with those bimbos though. Who knows, they may be nice. What do I have next... PE! Crup! I thought I was rid of the class of hell forever! Sucks to be me...*  
  
(Goes to Class. Exeunt)  
  
Ok, it sucked more than the last. I'm sorry. R/R, I can handle flames. 


End file.
